White Roses Stained with Blood
by Saskia on Fire
Summary: This time in the 76th Hunger Games the Capital's children will be fighting, but now there is a twist. What if the games took place somewhere the children already knew? Teen for 'colourful language'
1. One Last Time

Chapter 1: One Last Time

Katniss: The Capital Games, I liked the idea at the time and I still do now… Mostly. I just don't quite know how, if someone asks we can justify the games. It's not the Capital's fault they had a long line of bastard presidents. Hah, I've been listening to Peeta to much. Of course it's their fault, they enjoyed our suffering and now we can enjoy theirs.

I watch them file into the room, it's a squash but they all fit. Only a few of us know half the names in the girl's bowl are Glacier Snow. I walk to the stage and say "welcome to the 1st and only Capitol Games". There are murmurs around the room, the once very confident children have become nervous. I smile. "Now let's keep to tradition and so ladies first".

"Flourish Leafe" she flounces to the stage and I automatically dislike her because of her pink skin and hair.

"Shalia Jest" when I see her I think of Prim, although her lilac hair is something different.

"Marine Lakeside" Why not Snow's daughter yet?

"Koi Raine" she looks proud to be here.

"Toucan Hightop" not Glacier.

"Breeze Gold" oh crap, she was blind. But somehow she walked to the stage without any assistant.

"Netta Lee" c'mon we needed Glacier to make the games interesting.

"Glacier Snow" the room fell silent. She walked, looking like an ice princess. If ice princesses were haughty and cruel. Her pure white skin and pale blue hair along with pale blue gems under her eyes. She radiated hate, not even her mother cried out for her. I was relieved however, because she was the only one I had wanted in the games. I didn't pay attention to the rest.

"Tally Holsch"

"Marietta Flash"

"Halcyon Stride"

"Renée Hera" she had gold skin, black hair, diamond eyes and ruby, sapphire and emerald studs all over her body. She looked bad.

The boys were not half as interesting.

"Rowan Flickerman" okay that was interesting I didn't know his name had been in more than once or twice.

"Raphael Bone" he looked thug-like and very gangster.

"Finnick Raine" oh dear, someones brother. That could go quite wrong, but then

"I volunteer" a boy, tall with dark eyes and hair. Black tattoos whirled and spiralled up his arms. He had probably wanted to 'avenge' his country or something, but whatever he would be killed by some natural cause if not by a tribute. I would make sure of that.

The rest flew by, I wasn't even listening to my own voice nor registering faces. Rebels lead the group of tributes to the rooms where, they could say their last words to their family. I hoped they would appreciate the arena, I know I liked it.


	2. All on Show

Chapter 2: All on show

Katniss: I'm going to like this part, where we get to see what the prep-team-turned-stylists come up with. Every tribute will be dressed up to match their name, we shall see what the Capital and the rebels think of them. The crowd roared especially loud when Glacier and Rowan were called. Glacier's team had kept up with her cruel but beautiful look. She wore a shimmering ice blue, floor length dress with a long slit up the side. Her blue hair was half up and in ringlets. She looked unimaginably regal.

Rowan was obviously supposed to look like a hunter with jade green hair and soft boots. A plain green tunic and a golden bow completed the look. He was intended to look strong and rough but he was too young at thirteen to really pull it off. Halcyon's purple skin was set off by her short silver dress and matching feathered wings. And the boy I had thought looked quite gangster had some sort of sparkling vampire suit. A rose was thrown to Glacier and, with lighting fast reflexes she caught it and held it in the air for all to see. It was white.


	3. Stories Unravelled

**Author NB: Sorry the last chapter was really short because I didn't have much to say.**

Chapter 3: Stories Unravelled

Peeta: The curtains open and there I am sitting in the same egg chair Caesar Flickerman sat in for my own interview. First up Renée.

"So Renée, how confident are you about the Games?"

"I am very confident, my father helped train the peacekeepers so I know how to fight."

"Would you like to tell us more about your family?"

"There isn't much to tell, I'm an only child who gets whatever she want."

"Is there a reason for your skin dye and gem implants?"

"I am a winner and so winners shine."

Beep

"Ladies and Gents I present Renée Hera, the shining winner!"

"Raphael, what do you like most about the Capital as I believe you've never been outside of it in your sixteen years of life?"

"Dunno"

He has a very annoying grunty voice.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"I ain't nofing special"

How am I supposed to make this kid look good if he won't answer my question properly?

"Do you have any skills that might help you in the Games?"

"I'm strong."

Beep

Phew that was hard, like trying to get blood out of a stone.

Up next Glacier Snow, Katniss had said she wanted to make Glacier as cruel and cold as possible.

"So Glacier, what was it like being President Snow's daughter."

She laughed. A high, cold, mirthless laugh. "Well I suppose you could almost say it was an honour."

"And why is that?"

"I got to be the daughter of the greatest man on the planet."

Gasps from the audience. "Really, can you explain that?"

"He was brave enough to walk to his rather than put his tail between his legs like your precious Mockingjay."

"I think that is enough of that" I said barely controlling my anger at this girl. "You caught a white rose at the tribute parade, why?"

"It stood for my father, and that although he was defeated the Capital will never be the same. Not generations from now, we will always be different. No matter what the rebels do to hurt us we will never, not ever be the same as the rebels."

"Never is a long time and remember whatever you say now could well make life difficult for you in the games."

Beep.


	4. The Arena

Chapter 4: The Arena

Johanna: Although Katniss had chosen the arena, she had made me Head Gamemaker. Like I would be the best one to make the tributes lives unbearable difficult. I loved the arena it would be the best Hunger Games in 76 years. I watched the reaping and burst out in wild laughter when Snow's little bitch was chosen. Katniss told me later the odds were not in _her_ favour that day. Still I was excited to see what Glacier thought of the arena. I had already decided how the sponsor gifts would look and how they would arrive. I had had hundreds of silk white roses made, they would be dropped as a bud and would blossom into full roses as they fell which would act as a parachute. Inspired by Glacier's performance at the tribute parade.

The annoying bastards in charge of the clothes for the arena were far too indecisive, I mean honestly soon the tributes would be turning up to the arena stark naked. Now there's an idea however if I mentioned such a thing to them they would be very pissed. They were not humorous people.

"BOO."

I jumped. "Oh shit, what was that for Gale? I was in the middle of having an amazing talk to myself discussion."

"Mmm hmm, well I thought you might want to tour the arena as I suppose you should be doing something as Head Gamemaker."

"Nah, me doing something productive. And anyway I've toured the arena at least four times now" I complained.

"Okay, well I suppose I should tell you what I am really here for."

"Go ahead." He's acting like he doesn't love me, like we don't make out whenever we are away from the others. But I play along, it's all part of the fun.

"Maybe I should make you beg, just like the first time."

"Well are you going to tell me, I can't keep myself waiting?"

"I came to see you" he says ornamenting the statement by gently brushing his lips over mine.

"If we're going to kiss, could you shut the door? I actually like this job."

He shuts the door gently and sits on the desk gently pulling me closer to him. He lowers his head to mine and slowly kisses me. He gently murmurs "I will never leave you."

My only reply is to deepen the kiss further. But he understands, it means I feel the same.

"Anyway my little tiger, I need to leave you so you can get some work done."

That's it, to be honest I'm a little disappointed. He came here just to kiss me. Are you serious?

"Oops I almost forgot" he says just before he walks out the door. He walks back over to me and sets a beautiful chocolate and fudge icing cupcake on the desk.

"You remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"When I told you they were my favourite."

"I try to listen to your pointless babble occasionally."

"Bye Gale." I scoot over on my office chair and slowly close the door on him.

"Bye my little tiger." He whispers through the key hole. I smile, even Katniss can't have a relationship like this.

Anyway I turn to my computer, I've decided to boobie trap the arena. The Capital children won't have seen an arena like this before. These games were the symbol of the end of Capital's reign so why not host them were it all started.

In the President's Mansion. The plan was that it would be a giant game of hide and seek. The tributes would be scattered equal distances from the room that would substitute as the cornucopia. Although some may say Glacier had an advantage, which was not true because she had only been allowed in the east wing where the living quarters where so she couldn't know how to get from the centre of the house to the wings.

Katniss walked in. Sheesh could I not work on how to best torture the tributes in peace.

"I was just wondering whether you were going to bother coming to the tributes first training session." She looked annoyed and really rather bored, I couldn't blame her. Since Peeta and Gale wouldn't talk to each other she acted as some kind of crazy messenger all the time.

"Well I was planning on it."

"Were you? It starts in ten minutes."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I emailed you an hour ago."

"Oh" I feel rather stupid now, me and Katniss are friends but I hate when she is right.

"Anyway we should be getting over there."

"Yeah, I guess so." An awkward silence falls between us. "Soooo"

"Yeah"

"I suppose we should be going."

"Yeah, okay."

We walk down the halls and after who knows how many left and right turns we step into the gallery.


	5. Where does your allegiance stand?

Chapter 5: Where does your allegiance stand?

Halcyon: My mentor; Brianna White is a tribute who won around nine years back so she's twenty-something. She says the reason she won was because she made friends, or as she calls them allies. She wants me to do the same. Glacier would be a good ally, if she wants allies because she will be the main killer. I need to show her how good I am with a sword and then hopefully she will consider me for something. I want to win, I need to win at all costs. Otherwise of course I die and my family would be torn apart. At least I think they would, or would my death excite them just like when the other tributes die. They use to laugh at the stupidity of the kids who lit fires. Cheering at particularly graphic deaths. I can't say I was innocent of loving the days when the games were on. I watched every year just like everyone else. But this year is my penance and unlike most people I do not want to pay it.

I walked into the training room, I was wearing loose comfortable clothes and of course lots of makeup. The woman briefs us on what we should do, but I'm not listening. I'm watching Glacier she too is not listening. She just scans the other tributes, our eyes meet. She glares at me, obviously trying to stare me down. I want to look away but as usual I am too stubborn for my own good. So I stare back and she looks away with an air of absolute haughtiness. For a moment I am defiant, like I have won a battle. Then I realize I may have just blown my one chance to get in with her group.

The woman finally dismisses us. I walk straight to the swords. The man at the station introduces himself as Lunar Scope. He drills me on parries and overcuts. This is too easy. Soon we are engaged in a great battle. Within twenty minutes I have won, holding both swords and leaving him in a stalemate.

"Incredible" he tells me "I have never seen a tribute have such skill with swords."

"Thanks." I walk to the knife-throwing and start firing knives. They slowly edge closer to the heart of the targets. After throwing the knives at least fifty times.

"Nice swordsmanship."

I jump at the sound of Glacier's chilling voice. I didn't hear her approach.

"In fact, I thought maybe you would even consider joining Renée and I. We'll be so much stronger in a group. Possibly even Alastor."

"Um, okay. Just one question, who is Alastor?"

"Oh you know, the one who volunteered for Koi's brother." Her voice chills me to the bone. I would much rather have that voice on my side.

"Is he any good?"

"He's cunning and strong."

"Have you talked to Koi?" She looked fierce and menacing which was exactly what I wanted on my side.

"We tried but she told us to go away in a rather uncalled for manner."

"Oh, right." Awkward moment.

"Lunch break." The woman shouts.

"C'mon we don't want to miss the food." Glacier smiles at me, revealing sharp, pure white teeth.

"Yeah good idea." I'm still wary of her. I'm sure she isn't trustworthy but I just wonder whether she will be loyal till we are the last few or stab us all in the back the first chance she gets.


End file.
